


"Why forget you?"

by Cutiepan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiepan/pseuds/Cutiepan
Summary: Maybe it was a normal day but something it's wrong
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter One "last time I saw you"

**Author's Note:**

> Guys that my first fanfic and the first chapter it's really short and sorry for any bad grammar or anything inglish isn't my first language, I will try get better ;—;  
> I am really new at this

A nice morning, water flowing, birds singing, beautiful flowers... What could ruin this time? 

"BOO!" Sapnap turn around after getting scared by Dream

"Are you seriously?!" Sapnap says whit a annoyed voice

"Come on, it was a small prank" Dream say while sitting next to Sapnap

"It's not cool Dream"

"Just a small prank come oooon, it wasn't thaaaat bad sappy"

"It was very bad in my opinion" Sapnap turn to see Dream who is laughing

"Ok ok I will stop ok, but whit one condition"

"What?" Dream look at Sapnap

"Give me a-" Dream is interrupted by George who is calling them  
Sapnap get up and go in George direction and Dream to the same

— ✨ Time skip ✨ —

Dream sit in his bed and start looking through some tweets until he heard his bedroom door being opened  
He look at the door and it's Sapnap   
Dream Get up and go to Sapnap

"Something wrong?" Dream ask curious

"No, just saying I will go somewhere and I will get back later okay"

"Okay be careful"

"I will!" Sapnap say while leaving the room

*??? POV*  
that was the last time I saw you...


	2. Chapter Two "Miss you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since last time everyone saw you there's one that it's really worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys that chapter it's also short ;—;  
> But I think short chapter's are a bit better for I write sometimes  
> Let's see who solve the fanfic before it's revealed :>

*Dream POV*

It's been a while since i saw you  
Did you left us? Or you somewhere far away? I wish I knew...  
I wish you where there either...

It's like... You disappeared or something... Where are you?  
I want to know...  
I NEED to know... Soo please... Came back...

...

I really miss you ok?  
Don't disappear for too long... That day's it's already like an eternity without you here...  
Please I beg you get back...

When will you get back Sappy?...  
Will take too long?  
Are you at your way back?  
I want you here... Don't take too long ok?

We all miss you... Very much...  
And we hope you ok...  
Since you disappeared we've been worried about you...  
No one disappear like that... Not easily...

...

You didn't answeared when i messaged you neither soo...  
Please...  
I said for you be carefully...  
I did what I said right? You...  
You...

You okay... Right?...  
I hope soo...  
Just get back sooner...  
Okay?...

*??? POV*

I'm sorry I didn't knew it earlier...  
I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier...  
I'm really sorry...


	3. Chapter Three "Missing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days passed and now they found out what happened... At least one of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make that one a little bit longer  
> 2 chapter of the daaaay yeeeees
> 
> *Warning*  
> This chapter says blood sometimes close to the end of the chapter if you don't like it or don't want to know please don't read it

*Dream POV*

Today i was seeing the break news until they said someone was missing... At that moment was weird because one of us disappeared and...  
It was...

"No.... No no no no no no..."

"What's wrong Dream?" George asked curious and worried

"He is missing! Sapnap is missing"

"W- Wait"

"That's why we didn't saw him! We need to find him!"

"Dream it's dangerous... I want to look for him too but..." George say whit a sad voice

But even though i left and start looking for him  
Why he wasn't careful?...  
I told him...  
Did he listened to me?...  
Why?...  
Why?..  
Why?.  
Why?!

.......

Why YOU didn't listen...  
Please be ok...

*No one POV*

Dream looked everywhere Sapnap could be  
Every place  
Every area he liked to go  
Literally everywhere just to find him  
But...  
He never did find Sapnap  
He started to think where else he could be  
He NEEDS to find him because...  
Sapnap was everything for him...

He need to find Sapnap  
Sooner as he can  
He need find him...  
And he needs to be fast or else...  
What could happen to him?...  
Or what is happening?...

He don't even want to think about it  
He just need to make sure he's fine...

He looked everywhere but still can't find his friend...  
Everywhere except for...  
The moment Dream remembered where else Sapnap could be he started to go faster as he could

A long time running he got there  
A small house where him and he's friends meet in someday's maybe Sapnap was here right?...

He was going to knock on the door but the door already was open so he entered the house  
Going to the bedrooms looking for his friend  
Until...

*Dream POV*

I was on the hallway from one of the bedrooms until I saw...

"B- Blood?!....." My heart start to race  
It's not what i'm thinking... It can't be.....  
I run following the path of blood that ended in a little bit opened door...  
I opened and...  
Cried...

*??? POV*

Maybe if I noticed before...  
I wasn't...  
Suffering whit that...  
WE wasn't suffering whit that...  
I'm sorry...  
I miss you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you all know what happened...  
> Any theories?


	4. Chapter Four "Found you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find him...  
> But...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Warning!
> 
> This chapter have citations of, Bleeding, Kill, Treats, If you not comfortable with that please don't read!

*Dream POV*

Just what i wish it wasn't going to happen...  
It actually happened...  
Why did they get away the life of someone i care so much?...  
And who was?...

I swear... I'm going to kill this person... Or them... It doesn't matter...  
I walked to your direction  
They left you to bleed to death?...  
Why?  
Why that happened?

...

Please...  
I grab my cellphone and call for the emergency  
While them was on they way I hold you  
Waiting for have at least a light of hope...  
I hope... You survive... I really do...

*No one POV*

After the Ambulance got Sapnap, Dream went back to his house telling what he saw to George and the others

*Niki: Did anyone find Sapnap already? I'm worried!!

*Dream: That what i need to talk about whit you guys...

*Tommy: Hey Big D what's wrong?

*Wilbur: Yeah what's wrong Dream?

*Dream: It's about Sapnap...

*Eret: Oh what about him?

*Niki: Something bad happened?!

*Tubbo: I hope it didn't...

*Dream: Actually something really bad happened to him...

*Fundy: Oh god...

*Tommy: Oh no...

*Dream: He was terribly hurt and is on the hospital...

*Niki: Oh i hope he get better soon...

*Tubbo: That's sad... Hope he's ok after all that...

*Fundy: Soo that's why he's missing?! God...

*Wilbur: Oh god... Hope everything is fine...

*Dream: Still trying to know who did that...

*Eret: What kind of horrible person would do that...

*Niki: But at least he's alive! That's good!

*Tommy: True...

Dream shut he's phone and put at he's side and George walk in whit a sad expression

"What?..." Dream ask already worried

"I just talked to the people from the hospital..." George says whit a sad voice

"A- and..." Dream ask again already tears in his eyes

"Dream i am... So sorry..." George say walking to Dream's direction to try comfort him

"When?..."

"..."

*??? POV*

They took you away from us...


End file.
